Notebook
by illicit.azure
Summary: AU. Non-massacre. She couldn't think straight, and the notebook in her hand seemed to be the only form of revenge.Sure, he was gorgeous, but it did not stop her from exacting her anger, especially not if he had taunted her pink locks. SasuSaku/ItaSakuSasu


Notebook

Chapter One

* * *

It had started out as a little mishap, she, being in a rush, had bumped into someone. She quickly apologized and started to recover all her spilt items.

The man she had bumped into helped her.  
She had no time to look up; she did not glance at his face.

_She so wanted to catch him…_

She had murmured her thanks and proceeded to get up.

_She really, really was in a hurry…_

"Hn." She heard some noise, fearing she had not heard him.

"…I beg your pardon?" Sakura Haruno stares at the boy. She was sure he wasn't the one she had bumped into, the man on her right proved that much, he had given her the last of her things…

"tch. Whatever." He pocketed his hands and looked somewhere far.

_'What a git!' Sakura thought inwardly._

_She was an honor student, the perfect child, a gifted young lady._

_Her manners made her ignore his offhand comment._

She took her notebook from the older male.

"Thank you very much. I apologize and I really appreciate your help."

She couldn't help but blush, she had just glimpsed at the stranger…he was just so…_so…attractive_!

She was fifteen, a school girl; she was allowed to be shallow...pretty much all the time.

"It is nothing."

His velvet tenor made her blush deepen even more so.

Her eyes made its way towards the other stranger.

He was younger, she presumed.

The first male, the one on the right, the one that she had bumped to and the one who had spoken to her, had lines that ran across his eyes, he was by far taller than her (she barely reached his collar bone) and had long silky-looking ebony locks, his eyes held mesmerizing onyx orbs.

The other had almost identical features, _they were probably related or something._

"Hn. Watch where you going…by this rate you'll slip up somewhere and die."

She blinked. 'Why, I never!'

She gave one good glance at him, he was good-looking alright, and if they had met at another time maybe she would have admired him…but fat chance...of that ever happening now…

_Bugger her good-manners._

She just hopped no one from her school happened to pass by.

"Excuse me, I happen to be very well and alive and unmistakably no harm was done." And with that she snorted in a very un-lady-like manner and walked away.

"Hn. Pink freak." The comment made her stop abruptly.

_Oh no! Not her hair!_

Her hair color was **_very_** touchy.

She did not like it at all; no one _dared_ to insult _her_ hair.

She was boiling. It was in the Haruno genes really.

So she _swears_ to god she was so going to kick that boy's arse!

Her eyes saw nothing but red.

_So darn infuriating!_

"_who on earth has PINK hair?" _She heard him mumble.

And then that was where everything turned red.

She had gripped the notebook with white knuckles.

He had turned around.

He started walking away.

Then she threw her notebook. _At him._

He was definitely amused with a rush of surprise.

His younger brother, being the normal moody-broody-arrogant mix of himself had irked the young woman, and apparently she was very feisty.

He had not expected her to smack his younger brother, with a notebook no less.

He, including his brother, was used to women, of all ages, acting all worshiping around them. She was something refreshing.

He had thought she would go all annoying-her face showed as much, however a few words from his brother made a total one-hundred-and-eighty-degree turn on her personality.

He stared at his cursing brother.

"W-what the _hell_ was that?!"

"It seems you have lost your manners, Sasuke."

"Tch. Stupid girl." Sasuke muttered as he watched the young girl _stomp_ away.

Itachi bent over to pick up the forgotten _projectile_. Her uniform spoke volumes. _All girls, and quite near from here._ He gripped the notebook in his hands.

A rush of uncertainty ran through him.

He wasn't privy of any other person's items, he had no business to go about but he had a growing curiosity to satiate. Giving one last almost guilty look, he lifted cover and browsed. The opportunity that presented itself was just too great to pass off. He was flipping through no apparent page when he caught sight of-

_#54, Have a romance with a Mediterranean-looking man.  
Complete with brown hair, eyes and slightly long tresses that go in soft waves.  
Try to kiss him in public. (Note to self: in a romantic sense!)_

An amused eyebrow rose.

_Well that was definitely new._

He had never thought anyone would have such an absurd 'wish list', be it called. He took time to scan the rest of the page's content and proceeded to close the notebook he had found, for the time being.

_Sasuke's POV_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun do you want cotton candy? Here look, there's a stall over-"_

_A stray girl had asked, another one of those annoying girls. He looked away, his thoughts wandering and a dull expression painted his face._

_School was just too boring with-_

_His eyes tightened._

_The pink fluff cotton candy had reminded him of something._

_Tch._

_He had always hated sweets. And he had always abhorred bright colors…pink now coming to a good first…_

_Sakura's POV_

_If he does not want me, what else can I do?  
I cannot force him to love to me to such a degree.  
I want his love to come out naturally, I do not want it forced, sure you can always initiate…but forcing,  
I will do no such thing. I will say it again.  
If he does not want me, what else can I do?  
I will not dwell on him, because I know somewhere, someone else will come.  
I want someone that will love me back, for who I am, nothing more, nothing else._

She could not help but feel her heart clench, she had been _watching, reading, drooling, and staring at anything romance-esque._

This particular line, she sniffed, it was from a novel, a drama/romance/angst-y one, in which she assumed the heroine had said.

It had started out as sick, gooey, puppy love, and by the end of the third book, it had developed into a full blown real-life story.

It was when she realized that she would definitely follow the heroine's sentiments. She had made a resolve, _she wouldn't be like-_

Her eyes widened in panic and realization.

_That stupid, ego-istical, nonsense, bratt had her-_

She screamed.

_It couldn't be._

_It couldn't absolutely be…she…her most and utterly secret…private thoughts..._

…**_he had her FREAKING NOTEBOOK!_**

_Tap, tap, tap_

She was getting impatient. The sooner she got out of school, the sooner she'd find her notebook.

She remembered how important that notebook was to her, not to mention very (_very, very, very, very,)_ private.

'_Oh god, he's probably reading it…crap…do not think of it! Be positive…it was probably left out on the street…Nooooo! Think of better possibilities' '_**_like what someone else found it?' _**'Uh, just stop…thinking!' She rubbed her temples in contempt.

'_Why…?!' _She clutched her head, nearly pulling her pink hairs out.

"Sakura? Is everything okay?" Her homeroom teacher, Kurenai, had called out.

"…yeah" She scanned the room. People were looking at her strange. Darn. _She really hated her impulsive side!_

He was sure if her notebook had gotten in to someone else's hand, she'd regret putting as much information on the dainty notebook. Heck, in the span of a little more than a few minutes he had already known her full name, address and contact number. Not to mention a few other things. Irritation ran through him, his father had drilled into his head that he'd be joining the police force, and well, his senses told him that it was…the notebook…

He had to do something about it.

However, he had class today; but it seems she was just within arms-reach. He could almost sense it. They truly would meet again. No doubt about it.

School officially sucked that day.

He lazily decided to take the long route, maybe he'd bump into his brother…

Just then, he remembered, he grabbed the back of his head.

Darn that girl. She'd hit him hard; in front of his brother no less. It really infuriated him.

"OI! TEME! What the hell? Wait up, dammit!" The exuberant blonde ran to catch up. _Seriously, what the hell was up with him today?_

…_glaring at cotton candy?! Wasn't he supposed to be sane one?_

"Tch. Slow as ever, Dobe."

"Why YOU…Y-YOU cotton-candy-glaring-TEME!"

Haruno Sakura had just gotten out of school, figuring the stupid chicken-butt jerk's uniform, he'd come from her school's co-ed university branch, which was quite a distance, but she'd figure still walk-able.

Her mind drifted towards the other male, they seem related, maybe not, the older male was rather…nice…not to mention handsome…well, she'd say in Ino's opinion (Yes, not hers, nope.) , he was gorgeous.

A wide grin. **_'Execellent throw! Hah! Shows him, for messing with me!'_**

Sure, he was gorgeous, but it did not stop her from exacting her anger, especially not if he had taunted her pink locks. **_(Nothing can!)_**

"I am soooo great!" She muttered loudly.

"Is that so?" _She knew that voice…_

"Haruno Sakura, age fifteen."

"Huh?" she swiftly turned her head. She knew that voice…it was him!

She had turned her body, now facing the man she'd bump into this morning…and he was holding her notebook!

She stared at his slender and long hands, he…he was even reading it!

She blinked rapidly. _Wait a minute, he knows my name! 'Duh, of course he would… he's reading it now!_

"_Volonté de tirer tous Académie des filles, a_n all-girls school under the _Volonté de l'École des pompiers academy branch. _You study there am I correct?"

She could only nod, dumb founded.

"You left your address, contact number, and other information about yourself."

He approached her, his strides slow and strong.

When he finally reached her, the top of her head falling short on his collarbone, he closed the notebook in hand shut.

"That is very unwise."

She couldn't find the anger.

He was chiding her, nonetheless he was the one who'd picked up her notebook _(and she felt somehow glad and apprehended)_.

_He'd even had the nerve to read it!_

"S-sorry…" She could only stare at her shoes.

"Here, take this." She lifts her stare.

A blush threatened to overwhelm her. _'Oh god, I hope he hadn't read all of it!'_

He handed her notebook in one quick motion and left to leave.

"W-wait…umm..thank you!"

"I suggest you take a good hold of that." He eyes lowering to her hands. "and keep it as it is, a notebook, not a projectile."

'?' She stared at his retreating back, only to shout, with a pink blush now on her cheeks, when he was a few feet away.

"I will, hopefully if I never see _that guy again_!" She was embarrassed, but she was also grateful, and she couldn't possibly turn down an opportunity to be funny.

She watched him take a different route.

She could help but be so eager to walk home.

She hoped she would meet him again…_him?_

She stops and ponders.

'oh yeah…his name…'

She tries to find him, spinning abruptly around, only to find he had already gone.

"Oh well, I'll just-" She flips a few pages in her notebook. "…wait for him tomorrow."

"I'm home." Sasuke muttered.

He quickly left his shoes behind, finding his older brother's neatly placed ones.

"Sasuke-chan!" His mother chirped. "You're just in time for some Dango!"

He groaned. _He hated sweets._

Mikoto smiled as she prepared her oldest son's fancy. "oh, come on Itachi-chan arrived earlier!"

_And he also hated his brother._

"Hurry, hurry, hurry…!"

The rosette pedaled as fast as she could, it was a good thing she had a habit of wearing short shorts underneath her skirt.

She had decided to arrive earlier at school; well actually she just wanted to make sure she'd catch him.

It was funny;

she remembered hurrying so she could catch a glimpse of the famed _Shiranui Genma_- Ino had told her about him (from what she had learned he had killer looks…and so forth),

…and she had met someone else…and she was so going to find out just who _he_ was.

She had only agreed to go _stalk _(it was the right word she reasoned), the older male because her best friend had really, really bothered her about it.

She had caught a glimpse of the older auburn haired male a day before; but she had just _so conveniently_ forgotten her camera, (And she was back again the following day and well, failed…her lost notebook stood proof for that.)

Ino had asked her to take _at least_ one picture.

'Seriously, her best friend was such a stalker.'

Her head turned.

She thought she caught glimpse of raven hair, and brought her out of contemplation. 'Maybe it's him!'

She squint her eyes, straining to make him out, just by the bushes before the paths separated. She struggled to hide and search for him, nearly stumbling of her shiny black bike.

'…' '…well maybe much more than herself, after all she was just about to ask for his name! Not some freaking picture-taking-girl…oh, wait…she was doing that bloody job for her best friend!'

She mentally slapped herself.

Deciding it was best if she'd go on foot. _Stalking on bikes was dangerous!_

She quickly hid her bike by the corner.

_On the left it led to her school, on the right, the university gate._

She positioned herself on a nearby bush by the left road.

She had better vision, and well less conspicuous.

_Was she out to ambush the poor guy? Or what?_

His brother had decided to leave early, his mood turned sour.

He hadn't even had the liberty of waking him up – not that he'd expect he would.

Grudgingly he avoided the clock, he was much too irritated.

Itachi kept his pace almost torturously slow.

She was beginning to grow impatient…would he just come over already?!

She poked her head; she was now leaning against a trunk, still pretty much hidden by some bushes.

Anticipating a few more minutes, she crouched down to fix herself.

Running her fingers in her hair in a few fluid strokes, she decided it was enough.

She gathered her items and glanced at her wrist watch (she still had a good half an hour to spare before she should arrive for classes), he was earlier than yesterday…but so was she.

She positioned herself, believing to be out of sight. He was going to take the turn when he had stopped just before her bike…

'Crap. I forgot about that!'

He turned his head towards…her!

'Crap…crap…please don't see me! Please don't see me yet!'

She opened her eyes. He was staring towards her.

A few more minutes of intense scrutiny and she was sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

She was supposed to have waited him out, she was supposed to have appeared much later…but no, she was so dumbly spotted!

Great, she supposed she was going to be labeled weirdo stalker. Just great.

"A-anou…haha…" She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she stepped out on the road.

She noticed he was staring directly at her camera.

"I was…well, I was curious… had to get some pictures of…NATURE! Ahaha…"

He raised an eyebrow.

It was her again, was this part of her absurd wish list?

He glances at just where she had been positioned a few minutes before, her stance indicated hiding, and besides there was not much but common foliage around.

It could hardly be the picture perfect. Surely, she could have found more convenient locations? He recalled seeing…

"Okay, okay!" She held her hands up.

She was unnerved. He had been staring at her…she swore if looks could kill…

"Shiranui Genma!" He raised an eyebrow.

"I need a picture of him…a friend of mine…she'd asked me if I could get her one…"

He saw her run towards the academy gates; sure enough the auburn haired male was there.

She didn't know how to say 'well I was stalking you and I decided to hide by the bushes, you know…extra stalker effect?'

Her eyes roamed around desperate for some excuse, and here he was, her original target.

At times like this she loved her spontaneous self.

She ran towards the academy, still feeling his hard gaze, but it was better than facing him head on.

He was too handsome for his own good. She felt herself blush.

Just before entering the school gates Uchiha Sasuke caught sight of pink, she was with Shiranui Genma.

He heard her mutter "Thank you very much Genma-san. I appreciate your time." And saw her make a low bow before turning around.

He pocketed his hands.

Shouldn't she be in school…in _her_ school?

'Finally, all is done.' Giving the older male (Genma) her thank you, she spun afterwards. She didn't get _his_ name…oh well, she couldn't face him anymore…what was the use? She gently shook her head

Just then, she caught a glimpse of raven hair, _and it wasn't long at all._ Her teeth ground themselves on their own accord, her eyes narrowing into narrow slits. It was him – the rude guy! She was intent on avoiding him at all costs.

'Grrr!' she stuck her tongue out a little as he passed by. Then, the most idiotic idea came to mind. She jogged across the campus, reaching him by the entrance. "Hey!" She saw him raise an eyebrow. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe I should just go…'_ "Tch, what are _you _doing here? Pinky?" She glared at him. "Call me that again Mr. Chicken-ass-hair and I'll hit you with something harder."

She let the words sink in.

_He was lucky; she was trying her best not to be violent. She needed him for something._

"Like I'd let you-" She glanced at her watch. Crap, she was going to be late…again!

"What's his name?" She blurted out.

Another eyebrow rose.

"That guy you were with?"

"Why should I tell you?" he crossed his arms around his chest.

"dammit, just tell me! I'm going to ki-"

"Tell me your name." She blinked. _'Huh?'_

"…oh! It's Sakura, whatever…now, _his_ name!" She glanced at her watch.

'_Why was she always in a hurry these days? Why wouldn't the world just give it to her already? There really must be someone up there who wanted her late!'_

"I-" "Well, whatever!" She grabbed his hand, her free hand wrenching for a pen. She felt him pull his hand back, he looked surprised. "Stay still." She practically growled, pulling out her pen she began scribbling on his hand. "Call me, text me, whatever." She was already by her bike, shouting her words to him.

He stared at her messy handwriting.

_He couldn't even make out the numbers! –and what the hell was she thinking?_

_Clearly, she was insane, handing out her number to random strangers to ask their names – and as if the notebook throwing wasn't a huge hint enough._

_Couldn't she have just waited?_

_He sighed, it was either she was very (very, very) impatient, or she just wanted him to call her…_

_A smirk came to his face…of course!_

_Her methods of fangirl-ism were definitely new…and oh so very subtle._

He stared at his palms again. He needed to write it down; he didn't want to lose her number, not after her hard work. He smirked again.

_After school_

Itachi glanced at his brother; he was positioned near the phone. He lifted a brow in inquiry. Normally, he would not pry into such things, but for the past few days he'd been doing the exact opposite. _Pink flashed for a second on his mind._ It wasn't the fact that his brother was so near something that implied 'social interaction' that made him raise an eyebrow when he had come home, it was the fact that his brother wore the biggest smirk he had seen, not counting the one where the blonde - that was his unstated best friend, had slipped and plopped the supposed prank unto his own face.

He decided it did not matter, whatever it was, and turned to his room.

_Riiing Riiing Riiing!_

"My phone!" A rosette searched frantically, in the middle of the sidewalk. Ino eyed her best friend. _She was definitely interested, whoever it was that got her friend so excited…she did remember about her bumping into some stranger with the most gorgeous eyes, the-_

"Hello…?" Sakura glanced at her blonde best friend, she gulped. She knew that look Ino was giving her; she was so going to be interrogated!

"…Hn."

"…?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Hnnn." _What the heck was that? Was she getting pranked?_

"…excuse me; whoever you are…if you don't speak up I will hang up!" Sasuke frowned. _What was wrong with that girl? He was pretty sure this was her voice…_

"_You asked me to call you…remember?" _Sakura blinked. 'oh! Yeah'

"Ahaha...sorry, I forgot…it was your fault you know! You didn't even tell me your name; I thought you'd be some prankster…ahahaha!" She was scratching the back of her neck.

Sasuke smirked into the phone. "I knew it! You were after me! Don't worry; since you gave so much thought and didn't grope me I'll give you a chance. Friday after school-"

A loud screech followed by silence. Call ended.

Sasuke stared at his phone. _Maybe he shouldn't have offered the date…if she was that enthusiastic…_ He shook his head, if she did turn out to be that kind of fan girl, he'd just leave her.

"**THE NERVE! Who does he think he is?!"**

"Breathe in, breathe out Sakura. Now, _tell me exactly what happened_."

The rosette slapped her forehead, really, no matter what happened Ino was sure to gossip.

Sakura's room, after school.

"…and you know what, even worse, he was so useless! _I knew it_, asking him was such a waste of time! Gah, I knew my gut was right…should've followed it!"

"_Sakura honey, dinner!" _Sakura brought the phone down, muttering a 'coming mom!' before resuming the phone's position near her ear.

"Sorry Ino, call you later okay?"

"yeah, whatever forehead."

"pff, bye _pig_."

"Oi, Sakii any calls from your deviously handsome enemy?" Sakura _almost_ saw her best friend move her eyebrows up and down –

"Oh, come on…he doesn't seem too bad!" Ino chuckled into the phone.

The girl slaps her forehead.

"And have you even talked to the guy? Or met him in person? He's a total prick!"

"Pleeeease, we talked about him _all night_ that must mean _something_! Plus _you_ even admitted he was kind of handsome, coming from you, that's something."

'_all night?_ Please, it was still so early…8:30 PM' **'okay, maybe she ranted about him for a few hours…'**

Sakura blushed.

She was going to defend herself when Ino cut in.

"I was venting my-"

"Shush, go on this date forehead and if you decide you really don't like him then well…you don't, come on loosen up."

She decided her best friend was going to take the blame from all of it.

"-and besides, you told me he had an extremely hot brother! I call dibs on him!"

"Wait, what? NO!" Sakura blushed.

"Awww, are you being selfish? After all I've done!" The blonde faked hurt.

"I'm just going to ask _his_ brother's name! I like his brother, not him. Thank you very much!" She huffed, glaring at the pig's number.

"Uh-huh, it sounds more like you're going to date him." Ino teased.

The blonde laughed even more when she heard her friend cry exasperated.

She didn't want to open her eyes.

She took a small peek from her bed, vision still blurred from sleep.

_6:45 AM._

_Friday._

Gulp.

She jolted and screamed "WHY THE HECK AM I DREADING THIS?!"

Quickly regretting it, she puts a hand on her mouth.

'_hope I didn't wake mom…'_

She moves towards the computer, it was too late now, she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep…even if she tried to, damn…she was nervous (for whatever reason that might be) but she tried not to care.

_Romeo and Juliet is sometimes considered to have no unifying theme, save that of young love. Romeo and Juliet have become emblematic of young lovers and doomed love. Since it is such an obvious subject of the play, several scholars have explored the language and historical context behind the romance of the play._

Sakura stifled a yawn.

She had always taught of love-at-first sight, like Romeo and Juliet was romantic, now she wasn't so sure. Especially if he had the stupidest haircut, the most jerk-ish attitude and the-

'…and why the hell was she even thinking about it? She had no idea, must be the sleep-induced stupor' her mind reasoned.

'he's cute though…handsome more likely' she smacks her head on the desk. 'Chicken-butt-hair is invading my thoughts!'

Friday.

Uchiha Sasuke yawned.

_Annoying girl, not even texting him._

He was beyond pissed.

It was Friday, after school, and she found herself treading same path home, the one that took her closer to the university branch. She unconsciously straightened her pleated skirt; she could already see the academy gates…_his_ academy gates…

'Might as well go through with it' preoccupied with thought, she found herself standing beside one of the humongous opened gate.

She had no idea why in the first place did she agree on a date with him (technically she did not at all – she just couldn't find the heart that maybe he'd wait for her…it was after all her fault…) and why the hell was it Friday after school…?!

Was he mad or something…?

She ventured inside the campus, and along the stretch towards the academy doors.

She wondered why there were colourful banners around…and it seemed there was more students around…then again she didn't frequent the university branch…and she didn't exactly pay attention to the decorations during those visits…or anything else for that matter…she was too preoccupied these days…

She sighed, she was going to make it quick, apologize or something, then ask what'- his-name-guy and then mutter a quick good bye…yup that was it.

_Problem solved._

She smiled at her plan.

The raven haired boy treaded the path quietly, his head slightly turning around narrowing his eyes on everything pink.

That darned pink cotton candies again, those bright pink handkerchiefs /bandana things…all annoying.

He was going to be insane if he saw anymore pink! He concluded.

'Gah! Where the heck was the girl?' The school grounds were packed.

It did nothing to help him search for her.

He should have just told her to wait outside the academy…_wait…he did_!

Sasuke frowned, had he just forgotten something?

Stupid girl, she probably wasn't inside the academy…and chances were well…he did not know…it was disconcerting that he had to think whenever she was around…and half the time she wasn't, everything around him just had to remind him of _her_.

She had been waiting for **_fifteen-freaking_**_ minutes_!

_She had it._

Whatever goodness she prepared was long gone.

'gaaah! The moment I see that stupid jerk again I am _sooooo_ hitting him with something heavier!'

Sakura huffed quietly.

She spun around dangerously and headed outside.

Whatever-

"Oi, pinky.."

She craned her neck…it sounded a lot like…him…

"huh?"

She stared at the boy daftly.

Yup it was him, and as if her mind had finally processed the information she veered towards him, stomping her tiny feet in emphasis.

She was furious with him…she had almost thought he wasn't coming…

"YOU! The heck, you freaking made me wait…_darn it_…I thought you weren't coming!"

"I forgot"

_He forgot…? The nerve! H-how dare he try and forget her!_

"Come, the fair has a few more hours to go."

"Uhuh, you forget and now this?" She stuck her hands on her hips, lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you where exactly to meet…" He pocketed his hands.

Her mouth formed a tiny 'o' as her anger dissipated.

She followed him half a step behind.

" School fair…?" She asked in awe as she entered the campus.

He smirked.

"Hn."

"this is awesome…"

"hn." He _smirks some more_.

"…what does that mean…?"

"…hn?" he rose an eyebrow.

"that '_hn_' of yours…?"

"HN" Frown.

"h…n…?" she tried imitating him.

He frowned even more, his eyebrows knotting together.

She laughed.

"yeah, that 'Hn' of yours…"

"Tch." He sped up.

She giggled; she figured he was pretty much annoyed with her.

Serves him right, making her wait so much. (She wasn't very appreciative of lateness these days)

"Come to think of it, I think that's the first word…no…sound I heard you mutter. Quirk or something?"

"Tch, and you hair is pink"

She felt her left eye tick.

"Says so by Mr-chicken-butt-hair."

_What the hell was wrong with this guy? What – did he have issues with pink or something? Besides it was a hundred percent natural. What was with the insult-my- hair- to-change-topic?_

She quickly added, not letting him talk at all.

"It's strawberry blonde for your information – and it's a hundred percent NATURAL"

She saw his eyebrow rose.

_Silence._

"So I was going to ask-" / "Come, I don't have all day-" They uttered simultaneously.

_Silence._

She suddenly lost all urge to speak up. What was it he was trying to do? Why was he asking her to come with him?

"_Shush, go on this date forehead and if you decide you really don't like him then well…you don't, come on loosen up."_

Her best friend's words echoed in her mind.

She definitely decided her best friend was going to take _ALL_ the blame from all of it.

"So…I…I'm Haruno Sakura." She blushed. She was so crazy!

He smirked. "…and I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Maybe it wasn't that bad at all, that she was annoyingly sweet and cheery, and for the first few minutes she seemed completely normal with no signs of outlandishly fan girl antics.

He walked passed her, a tiny nod indicating her 'come, follow.'

And she did.

_Academy grounds._

She had caught up with him, falling into stride by his side.

She looks around, her eyes glittering with delight.

She couldn't wait to visit by the food stalls.

"…umm…the university branch is having its fair huh? So…I kinda moved here just a little more than a year ago…and the all-girls' school fair was fun, although you guys' are much more…er…grand."

She started lamely, the added, as she saw something by a distance.

'_Ice-cream parlor!' she screamed fanatically inside her mind. 'OMG, I can't believe I haven't heard of this…_

"hey," She grinned at him, then points towards the Ice cream booth/parlor "Let's start off with Ice cream!"

He rolled his eyes.

This day was going to be annoying.

"Strawberry, please!" She looked back at him

"So, what do you want?"

"Hn?" She rolls her eyes.

"ICE CREAM" She stressed the words.

She was fuming outside; inside she couldn't help but be nervous…

'was she really _this_ boring?' he looked bored as hell, and a little broody. The first few minutes had been absolutely awkward. 'dammit, should have asked the pig for help….' A _too_ giddy blonde made way to her mind. 'ok, maybe not…Ino-pig probably would not have guessed he'd bring me to a school festival or something…' she shook her head.

"…hey….we can…um…go to another place?" She stared at her shoes.

_People were already giving them weird glances…_

He blinked at her little tirade turned shyness. He really wasn't the ice cream type, nor was he the chatty one either. An annoying blonde laughed at him in his mind.

.

Just this once, just because she was one of those more _subtle_ girls. He grinned to himself, he would make sure she'd spread how great a date he was by the end of the day, and definitely, that stupid blonde friend of his would have nothing to laugh about. She watched him grin to himself, and then all of a sudden he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the counter.

"I want every flavour." He declared, full of himself.

'Has he gone nutters?' She stared at him.

She pulled her hand from his hold and subsequently smacked his arm.

"What the heck?" She asked him and turned to the cashier, "I'm sorry-he has pride issues, anyways I'll be having strawberry and-" "What the, you bird! What the hell was that for?!" She rolls her eyes at him. "Well _boy" _She stresses the word boy and continues, not minding his glare "you're either going to make me _fat_ –or your just really rich or better yet, crazy, wait I know…you have this secre-umf!"

He muffled her mouth with his hand.

He noticed the scene they were making, not at all great – at his school no less.

"never mind" he tosses a few dollars at the counter and pulls her outside the ice cream parlor, away from the _snickering_ crowds.

They were all alone, by the trees. He deemed it safe to do so -

He released his hold.

'Manners and appearances be screwed- at least in front of him that is' she thought as she lunged at him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

And the moment he did she lunged at him, smacking him hard by the shoulder causing him to tumble with the force. He managed to somehow drag her along with him as he lost balance and they both tumbled on the grass.

Moments later Sakura found herself sitting undignified on his lap as he rubbed his sore left hand. Sasuke had somehow managed to break their fall with his free hand – the left hand, with the other holding her forearm – now rubbing his sore left.

"I…I didn't m-mean to…I…you…what?"

She blushed, momentarily but turned it down as she spoke in distress. She noticed his slightly swollen wrist.

"Oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry! I…let me…" Sakura lifted herself out of his lap, to kneel beside him as she took his left hand in both of hers. "I really, didn't mean to hurt you…well not exactly, just knock some sense-"

She felt his lips on hers.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Her mind went blank…and, was that static?

Sakura felt slightly dazed, and out of breath as he continued to move his lips.

With what felt like hours, he released her lips, her mouth wide open.

"wha…?"

He smirked at her dazed expression "I'm fine. You're lucky I managed to catch your heavy bum."

"WHAT?!" Sakura stood up, enraged. _Haruno genes mind you._ She saw Sasuke smirked even more…which served to infuriate her even further. "What's so funny, HUH?!"

This time he grinned, carefully standing up, careful not to add pressure on his sore hand. He took a good few steps away from her before muttering, "You flashed me. You're lucky you have sexy legs to make up for that fall..and oh, next time try not to wear short skirts, as much as I enjoyed that, I'd like my hand intact."

Sakura blushed ten-fold before muttering "PERVERT!" as she stared at his back. It was a good thing he was several feet away…

She saw him turn to face her, his head cocking to the side urging her to hurry up.

_Ino-pig is so getting an earful when I come back!_

"_There 's daggers in men's smiles". - (Act II, Scene III)._

She read. Truly, Shakespeare was right. The rosette grinned to herself, a little annoyed she couldn't find the strength to be angry. She closed her _Macbeth_ book putting in a little bookmark.

The nerve! If she had not already injured him enough, she would have smacked that _pretty _face – wait, Pretty face?

Sakura blinked at herself. And then she stared at his back.

_He is pretty…_

Pretty. Gah! What was she thinking about?! She even let him kiss her! Kiss her of all things! It was her first kiss! It did not matter that he had the most soft –_eeeep!_

Before her traitorous mind could continue, Sakura rammed her hand into the pocket of her skirt and reached for her handkerchief. As angrily and disgusted-looking as she could, she stuck her tongue out before proceeding wipe it off just because. She wanted to wipe her lips out, not caring at all if the _stupid_ boy was watching her amusedly.

'I do wear short shorts underneath my skirt! It's just that…argh…I forgot to do so today!'

After a minute of wiping, she carefully re-folded the handkerchief and proceeded to walk towards the boy.

"YOU!" She pointed her finger at him heatedly.

"What?" he asked casually

"I hate you. That was my _first_ kiss!"

"Well, you should be proud of yourself. I don't go kissing around girls. They beg for it." He answered smugly.

"I give up! I'm going straight to the point. Look Sasuke, I don't like you. I'm after that guy you were with I need to say thank yo-" She looked away, finding the words to say.

"_Itachi_" Sasuke added, there was something icy laced in his tone. The rosette didn't notice his change in mood…

"…u because he had been so kind as to return my notebook and I hadn't even known his name so I kind of wanted to ask you what his name was but I kind of ended being late so I thought why not ask you…I'm incredibly sorry for this misunderstanding bu-" it was only in the last part of her speech that she had noticed that he had left her side already.

'Just where the hell is that guy going?!'

(Sasuke)

Itachi. It was always Itachi.

He always was the better one.

"_I give up! I'm going straight to the point. Look Sasuke, I don't like you. I'm after that guy you were with I need to say thank yo-"_

Immediately after he heard 'I'm after that guy' he pieced everything together.

He thought she was different…but apparently she wasn't.

'She was even worse' He thought bitterly.

She had caught his attention from the very beginning. He didn't know why, but when he had seen her on that street, talking to his brother he couldn't help speak up…he didn't mind whatever came out of his mouth. He just wanted her to notice him.

"_Hn." He uttered, loud enough for her ears to hear._

_He watched her turn towards himself. "…excuse me?" Just like her eyes, her voice was exquisite._

"_tch. Whatever."_

_And then she proceeded to talk to his brother._

"_Thank you very much. I apologize and I really appreciate your help."_

"_It is nothing."_

_He stared at her, then as if he had somehow called at her, she moved her eyes at him._

"_Hn. Watch where you going…by this rate you'll slip up somewhere and die." It was the best his pride would allow him to. In some bizarre kind of way, he was used to having idiots-klutz around him, and somehow he felt she needed some of his 'advice'._

"_Excuse me, I happen to be very well and alive and unmistakably no harm was done." And with that she snorted in a very un-lady-like manner and walked away._

_He narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Pink freak." He didn't know why she was so different…maybe it was her hair? And then his next thought escaped his mouth. "who on earth has PINK hair?" He mumbled as he walked away himself, deciding she would come to him…they always do._

_Something he did not expect was the brief dance of stars along his eyes as he realized she had indeed threw her notebook at him. In the middle of the street._

She ran as fast as she could, he was only going in strides and it took her a lot of effort to catch up.

"S-sasuke? Wait up…hey!" Panting Sakura watched as he went faster. Deciding he was going to pay the hell up when she catches him, she runs towards him faster.

"Sasuke!"

Using her last bouts of speed, Sakura flung herself on the fleeing boy. Taking hold on his left shoulder, she turned him to face her. She was angry at his suddenness, showing her displeasure she frowned deeply as she moved her eyes on his. What she saw, however, made her face settle on a questioning brow.

She was the one supposed to be angry…! What in the world happened wrong?

"Hey…?" He shook her hand off his shoulder, his face angry.

"Leave me alone, darn it!" She was taken aback…what did she do to deserve this? _Was he bipolar or something?_

"…and you're the one who told me to come follow you"

"And I wouldn't have if I knew your intentions." He already turned his back to leave, annoyed, Sakura ran in front of him, blocking his view of a quick escape.

"And I made it very clear." She narrowed her eyes on his, the crowd's eyes forgotten.

"I don't want anything to do with it…with you either" He spat with venom.

"…what?" She was again taken aback…all she needed was a name…and he couldn't even spare her a minute so she can be grateful…? After all that stupid pretence of going through some crappy date, just so she could get her _'saviour's name' _…he couldn't spare her a minute…a fraction of what she gave him?!

"Well _darn_ you _Uchiha_…all I'm asking is a _bloody name_!" Sakura hissed furiously.

"_AND YOU USED ME FOR A_…a what?" Sasuke blinked. _'Name…?'_

"well?"

"…" Sasuke coughed a bit, to hide his _discomfort_ had he just heard right? She was asking for his name…? Haven't he just told her that…?

Then, a thought occurred...he grabbed her right arm, which was positioned on her hip and proceeded to drag her around further away from the crowds and into the classroom hallways.

She didn't have time to wonder on how extremely grand the university was compared to the all girls' was. She spared the massive archways a passing glance just before she was slightly thrown against some wall. Sasuke settled his hands on either side of her head, his body effectively trapping her.

She felt dizzy.

One moment he was angry at her, and then another all she could register was how dangerously close his face was…_Surely he was bipolar?_

And then, for the second time today, he leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura 'almost' saw it coming (her Ino's voice and traitorous mind told her she had indeed anticipated Sasuke's kiss, she just didn't want to…well…_not kiss him_). She hissed mentally at the disturbing voices as she argued that she moved to head butt him or something…but in all appearances it looked (if there had been a spectator…_and god forbid that there be!_) as if she had kissed him back with the same fervor.

It was unlike the first kiss, it was more like 'I'm-going-to-melt-if-you-continue'.

The kiss was bold in Sakura's opinion. Really, really bold that it made her imagine she was in one of those romance novels…and she was kissing _Jun Pyo _– the really hot male lead.

He was extremely hot headed, strikingly handsome, and had dark features. And then Sakura regained her mind – this wasn't _Jun Pyo _(and no matter how they resembled each other, she did not want to indulge in some fantasy), she remembered she had the use of her hands and pushed him away…although it wasn't much. _Damn. She felt like jello._

"…?!" Sasuke looked shocked (either at what he had done or that he had been pushed away, she did not know…_nor care_)

"Gosh" Sakura let out. Both of them suddenly looked as if they were clearing their heads.

"You don't need to make excuses. I think I like you. Be my girl friend." Sasuke breathed out as he let one of his hands drop to push his hair out of his face. Sakura looked surprised, 'oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-go- '

He leaned in (and Sakura swore she shrunk back) as he pecked her cheek. He whispered by her ear, "It's Uchiha Sasuke, although I think you absolutely know that" and smirked to himself (she couldn't see with him by her ear)

He pulled back enough, completely satisfied with himself. She was flustered. There was so much happening in such small span of time. She didn't know what to do. She had never had a boyfriend – or anyone kiss her in fact (until today that was)…and she didn't know how to handle these things!

Sure she was a little (*cough* a lot *cough*) flattered.

She gave up on her pretence that he wasn't handsome – and to have someone as handsome as he was to admit he likes her (in an entirely weird way…then again she had no other experiences to relate to other than her little novels…and this one was definitely bordering on the cliché thing) made her feel butterflies.

So she guessed her inexperience came around to bite her in the bum.

And now, she did not know what to do_…really, what should she do?_

_Fake cough. Fake cough._

_Just be done with it…?_

_Think. Think. Think._

_Buy time. Buy time._

Sakura turned her beet red face to the side, coughing in the most convincible way she could.

She was beginning to sound ridiculous – maybe if she coughed some more he'd find her…

_ Fake cough some more. Nope. That was just too degrading._

"Sakura…?" It was Sasuke, and by his tone it seemed he had figured her out. She blushed even further and straightened her skirt. "What?" Sakura snapped. _Darn it, she needed to think!_

He raised a brow. One minute she was acting all flustered, the next she was all riled up…_really, did she need to take so much time?_ Sakura breathed slowly as if to calm her nerves. _"No."_ –atleast that was what she truly wanted to say but instead her mouth "…I…yes…no"

Sasuke immediately batted his eyelashes…or blinked in utter surprise. Either way Sakura hoped that that crazy head of his picked up on her answer _(the NO please!)_…she honestly didn't want to do anything rash…and besides she hardly knew him (and vice-versa, right?)

He narrowed his eyes – and she gulped…how exactly did she get here? Oh right, she had to strike a deal with him…really…why was aking someone else's name so hard? Why the hell did she say yes? But she did say no, right? The end was all that mattered…And she really, really meant no! 'Uh-huh, really?' 'w-what? Of course!'

She took a quick peek at Sasuke and he looked all but about to burst. And then suddenly, she didn't care about what happened earlier…and she began to laugh.

Sasuke's eyes widened. And it only served to giggle her way out of his _human prison_.

"OH MY GOSH. YOUR FACE IS SO HILARIOUS! YOU LOOK LIKE A BLACK CHICKEN HEAD TOMATO THING! AHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE…" "Well, dunderhead I still have to-"

And then the rosette began running towards the exit. Hoping she had distracted the boy enough to escape. She didn't know what to do and figured maybe she was becoming a little too far off from her goal…and besides, she no longer had time for this (counting out the fact she really, really didn't know how to react).

_Run, run, quick! Just need to get into that crowd!_

Sakura quickly stumbled her way to the crowd, not quite catching a pair of boys lifting a rather large festival ornament. Her eyes widening, _'Oh my god! I'm a dead girl!'_ she was so certain she'd hit them and something like the statue trampling over her would happed – and she did the only thing she could, raised her limbs to feebly protect herself and closed her eyes.

'Fiddle sticks.' And then she waited, and waited for that crash.

Nothing.

"w-what?" and then that was when she felt strong arms around her… 'since when?'

"Stupid." That one word and she knew Sasuke had saved her somewhat. "Thank you" and Sakura couldn't help but fist her hands on his shirt. "Thank you…" She repeated as she tried to keep the sting in her eyes at bay – somehow she had been scared witless, the festival ornament was made of glass and if she had bumped she could only guess - blood. She would hurt herself or worse, hurt some bystanders.

"You reckless…come, I think you need to go home."

"Yeah" Sakura breathed out.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe this jerk was somehow related to him…and somehow she found herself thinking that – yeah, he really is my Prince (cross out the charming because who was she kidding, she wasn't that blind)._

_The following afternoon…Haruno residence_

She frowned to herself.

'gaaaaah! This is all duck-butt's fault!'

Her math homework was nowhere from getting done! Darn it, she needed to finish this off! (yeah right, she'd ran from her school to her house in fifteen minutes time and then decided on doing her homework in the living room seconds later…wonder why she was getting nowhere) 'this is…adrenaline's fault! N-not some date!'

She tried reading the first problem. Again, and again.

'gaaaah!'

Sakura promptly gave up (for the mean time) as her cheeks flushed as she remembered what happened just minutes earlier.

Flash back

(_Volonté de tirer tous Académie des filles, 3pm, just after the bell rang.)_

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiing._

_Her phone was ringing._

_Uchiha Sasuke (aka 'mister chicken-butt',' duck-butt', also 'mister boyfriend')_

_Now, how the hell did that happen…?_

_Sakura sighs._

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiing._

_The phone was as stubborn as he was._

_Riiiiiiing._

"_Hello?"_

_Silence_

"_oy, better speak up or I am so going to press that little red button!"_

_Mumble, mumble_

"_er…what?"_

_Silence_

"_Oi, mister! I you aren't going to say anything I might as we-" Sakura was cut off._

"_You're going on a date with me." It wasn't a question, more like a demand or a statement._

"_W-what? I have…I have…um…" 'think of a darn excuse!' She pictured the damn boy with a smirk. And just when she thought he could have a semblance of…gosh, come to think of it…wasn't he her boyfriend already..? Oh crap…what exactly had she gotten herself in! Smacking her forehead, she glared at her phone. Silence on her part – and then he spoke, absolutely smug._

"_Exactly. You're going on a date with me today, after class and I will pick you up." Smug. He was definitely smug. And it irked Sakura – so much so that her phone was so going down the school fountain if he continued irritating her…_

"_please, like you know what school, class and schedule is" 'I bet he didn't see that coming! I bet he's so absorbed he can do anything he forgot the little facts!' Now she was smug ._

"_as a matter of fact I do."_

_Sakura wanted to say one thing – STALKER!_

_And she did, "WHY YOU- …STALKER!"_

"_I love you too, sweet heart, I love you too." BEEP. CONNECTION END._

_Why that little-_

Sakura smirked. There was an idea forming.

'Let's see he find me now!'

Ding-dong.

"Sakura, sweet heart, will you get that for me?" Her mother after all was expecting someone.

Sakura abruptly got up, "Yes, mom"

Facing the direction of the kitchen, Sakura opened the door, using a cheery tone meant to be for her 'good little girl' image she greeted "Hello! Welcome to the Haruno residence! May I help y-YOU?"

There he was in his glory, a mix of smug, irritated (how she could tell..? well she did ditch him) but overall smug…_who wouldn't be with that face of hers_

"OH MY HOLY-!"

Sasuke's smirk widened even more.

"SAKURA! WHAT WAS THAT? LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!" Her mother yelled, poking her head from the kitchen.

She rose her brows.

"Mrs. Haruno, I'm afraid Sakura forgot to inform you of..?" Sasuke spoke, ignoring Sakura's blabbering mess.

"Oh my…"

"…I…" Open. close. Sakura's mouth went.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me? Oh my indeed, come in! Sakura bring in your boyfriend!" Slightly dusting invisible dust, "I'll be back in a second!"

Sasuke let himself in, blowing a little air into Sakura's ear as he passed, waking the poor girl from her daze "Tsk. Now, I think this is even better…introducing me already to your parents?"

Sakura would have fainted had Sasuke not been guiding her to…_her own living room_!

"Okay, let's start with introductions!" Sasuke smirked as Sakura proceeded to pale further.

_Sakura after 'fainting' (aka about 10- 15 minutes)_

Great. She was kinda-grounded …Sakura literally smacks her forehead at the memory,

Somewhere in the middle of Sasuke over dramatizing how 'they met' and how the 'Sasuke and Sakura love story' developed her mother had suddenly _somehow_ noticed how _pale_ her daughter was and…needed some _air_ and how she should give 'Sasuke-kun' some refreshments.

"…_ah…yeah" Sakura breatherd out, still comprehending how mister chicken-butt had somehow turned the tables on her._

_And so she was dragged to the kitchen where her mother was previously working on some sweets. 'atleast I know he wouldn't be enjoying the sweets…'_

_And then she turned to see her mother with a serious air, her hands on her hips, she gulped. Oh dear, this was even scarier…_

_SILENCE._

"_er…mother…" The look her mother was giving her was chiding, after all she had been lectured how her studies came first, yada, yada_

"_Care to explain why we have a boy in the house?"_

_Oh dear, this was indeed much scarier._

"_I-I…um, I mean I hadn't had your permission et…"_

"_good thing he came in and-" "and then he came in and-" both women were rambling at the same time, her mother joining in as she spoke absent-mindly trying to point out she had no fault._

"_W-what…?" Sakura looked at her mother._

_She wasn't frowning! And then she did a double take. Smiling…?_

"_Sakura! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Sakura didn't like her mother's squeal._

"_I won't normally tolerate such behavior…studies first!" Sakura suddenly tensed, her mother's tone became strict again for a minute before continuing in a normal tone, "you have to be watched…and that means no leaving the house…school then straight to home…" Her mother paused, her tone became that of a giggling girl, "Sasuke-kun today is an exception." Nodding to herself before turning her attention to her daughter._

_Giggling like a school girl she continued, "But Sasuke-kun is such a gentleman! I approve! Plus, he even came all the way here to inform me of his eternal love for you! You bad child, you made your boyfriend muster courage to tell me all of this! I bet your father…"_

_And Sakura couldn't believe her mother 'approved' of Sasuke, but the poor rosette had long fainted, especially when she heard "gentleman, eternal love, and Sasuke" all in one sentence._

And to top it all off she was still going to that…_date! He practically used some kind of mind-control on her mother…so she wouldn't be able to say no! The nerve!_

The moment they were alone she was so going to beat that pretty face of his! _Grrrr…._

She was so going to get revenge!

"mwahahahahaha!"

Knock. Knock.

"Sakura, stop laughing like that! You're scaring our neighbor's cat!" Sakura ignored her mother's remark.

'_Uchiha Sasuke you are going to paaaaaaaaaaaaaay!' Did she mention psyche problems was in their genetic pool?_

"Hello darling boyfriend!" Sakura practically all but yelled into his ear. Sakura was satisfied as she heard her mother mutter "be back by nine!" As she went in again to prepare her baked goods and sweets. Sasuke twitched at her annoying, too-sweet, high-pitched voice. "BOYFRIEND!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice, although her face promised…

[TBC]

* * *

Author's notes: I had fun writing this, it's absurd and crack-y and I hope you guys find it to be entertaining as well. I've gone and taken the liberty of clumping the old chapters together.

Sakura and Sasuke are fifteen in this.

Read and review!


End file.
